The present invention relates to a new way of getting clear energy, using mechanical system and gravitation.
It is well known that generation of energy is one of the most important tasks of modern industry, since energy is used in all aspects of peoples' lives, as well as in industrial and agricultural fields, etc.
It is therefore believed to be clear that it is advisable to propose further system and method of conversion of gravitation in the impulse of force which can be used for many applications.